The Love of an Older Woman
by PikaSass
Summary: The twisted sequel to "Desperate Measures" with a rather sad and unrealistic ending!


Disclaimer: First of all, I'm sorry I didn't write a disclaimer for Depserate Measures Part 2! I don't own Pokemon, I do not know Satoshi Tajiri, but I would like to thank him for creating an awesome game/TV show!   
  
We have learnt from our reliable sources about the relationships of people and pokemon. Here is their story.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock are continuing their Pokemon journey, but things are a little different. Ash and Misty have been romantically linked for a week or two, while Brock has given up on all the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. In fact, he has been meeting with someone he can't tell Ash, Misty or anyone about....Jesse!   
One night, as Ash and Misty are asleep, Brock is unsettled. He can't sleep, so he sneaks to where Ash's pokeballs lie. He cautiously takes one, opens it up and calls out on Ash's recently caught Moltres.   
"Moltres, I can't sleep. Let's take an aerial tour of Viridian City" Brock says to the trust-worthy bird.   
"Moltres, Mol!" it says. (translation: Sure, why not!)  
Brock flies around for about half an hour, when he spots the famous Team Rocket headquaters. He grins as an idea comes to his mind. He quickly directs Moltres back to where he and his friends have set up camp and Moltres perfectly lands.  
He scrawls a quick note to Misty and Ash, saying he has gone "to tame Team Rocket once and for all."  
He gets back on Moltres, and after about four minutes he notices a billboard.  
"Pokemon Party  
All trainers invited  
Thursday, 7:00pm - 11:00pm  
Viridian Forest North."  
Another idea springs to Brock's mind and Moltres swoops down in front of Team Rocket headquaters. Brock recalls Moltres and looks around. He quickly finds the place where Jesse is staying at the moment. He uses the special knock he only uses when he is seeing Jesse, which they both recall as being two short knocks, two long knocks and one large thump.  
Jesse was at the moment dating James, but she wasn't content with the way things were. She was having feelings about other people, and of all people, it had to be Brock. The silly boy who followed the little twerp who owned her favourite Pokemon, Pikachu. She has been seeing James for 5 weeks, but has only just started dating Brock. She knew she had to choose out of them someday, but right now wasn't the right time for her to decide.  
Hearing Brock's knock she jumps to the door, having a quick think about whether James was here or not, then remembering James had left an hour ago. She opens the door and lets Brock in.   
"Hi Brock" she greets him.  
"Hi Jesse. Listen, there's something I want to talk to you about..." Brock starts.  
Meanwhile, James is getting his Victreebell healed after a tough but victorious battle against a fellow trainer. James usually restricts himself from going out to public places, in case he gets caught and arrested, but today he is wearing a clever and decpetive disguise.  
As James is walking back, he sees a billboard, and getting the same idea as Brock, rushes back to Team Rocket HQ.  
As Brock is about to pop the question James enters the room, unbeknown to Jesse or Brock.   
"Um, I was wondering if maybe you would..." Nerves hit Brock as he tries to ask Jesse to the dance.  
James stays hidden away from the couple and starts to eavesdrop on the conversation.   
"Well, would you go to the Pokemon Party with me on Thursday?" Brock asks Jesse. She seems taken aback and delighted by the invitation.  
She is about to answer, when James comes out of hiding and startles Brock and Jesse.  
"Jesse, whatever you do, don't say yes! Go with me!" he cries.  
Brock whirls around. "No, she's going with me!" he argues.  
"Wait! Don't fight over it!" Jesse yells, but then thinks, "But it is kinda romantic."  
Brock and James glare at each other, when Brock stumbles on an idea.  
"Let's battle it out! The winner gets Jesse's love!" he announces.  
"What? A Pokemon battle?" James asks.  
"You got it!" Brock says.  
"You're on! We'll battle at the party!" James replies.  
"Fine! See you there!" Brock says and startes to leave. As he reaches the door he turns around and says, "But I'm gonna win." Then he slams the door before James can answer.  
Meanwhile, Ash has woken up and is in deep thought. He can't believe he never noticed how beautiful Misty was before they got together. He saw her stir and then she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Morning" was her greeting. She's still half-asleep.She comforts Togepi as it wakes up and yawns.  
Ash spots Brock's note. "Hey, what's this?" he says and starts reading it. Misty quickly reads it and goes back to Togepi.   
"I hope he's okay..." Misty says.  
"I'm sure he can look after himself, who cares, I've got you" Ash says. They smile at each other and share a morning kiss.  
"Can't you guys keep that to a minimum?" They hear a voice and break apart.   
"Hey Brock! Did you tame Team Rocket?" Ash laughs.  
Brock looks uncomfortable. "Um...sort of, yeah. Anyway, I got something to tell you guys. There's a Pokemon Party on Thursday in Viridian Forest. I thought you guys would go together since..." Brock trails off, not needing to finish the sentance.  
"Hey yeah, that would be cool!" Ash says.  
"Are you going Brock?" Misty asks.  
"Uh, yeah I think so" Brock replies.  
"Well, who's gonna be your date? Jenny or Joy?" Ash inquires nosily.  
"Jes-Joy. Joy, yeah, Nurse Joy" Brock quickly covers up his secret date.  
"What did you think, just Joy?! Did you think you're taking two people or something?" Misty asks.  
"I guess I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep last night" Brock explains. He is actually thinking, "I'm not taking two people, two people are fighting over my date."  
  
At The Party...  
  
Brock walks into the marquee in a striking black tuxedo, a farfetched cry from his green vest, orange shirt and he's finally dropped his backpack.   
Ash and Misty walk in, arm in arm. Ash is wearing a white tuxedo and for once in his life has ditched his hat for Misty. He must really like her! Misty is wearing her hair out and a short white strapless dress with a necklace her grandmother had given her before she started training. Misty was recalling her words.  
"Good luck with your training. This is something to remember me by" she said as she handed her the necklace.  
Misty comes back to reality and smiles as she walks in. The decorations and music are really well done. They both immediatly spot Brock and call out to him.  
"Hey Brock! Where's Joy?" the ever-nosey Ash asks  
"Uh, she said she'd meet me here, yeah" Brock lies, when Jesse makes her entrance. She is wearing a startling, low-cut red dress with a shawl wrapped around her tanned shoulders. As Brock is standing there, jaw to the floor, staring at Jesse, James enters the marquee, also in a black tuxedo. James walks up to where Brock and Jesse are standing.  
"Are you ready to rumble?" Brock asks James.  
"I'm ready to win" James replies.  
Ash and Misty look at the group in confusion. "Brock, what's going on?" says Misty.  
"Yeah, what is it? We thought you had tamed Team Rocket" adds Ash.  
"Well, there's something I haven't been able to tell you guys, which I think I have to tell you now...I have given up on Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and I've secretly been seeing Jesse" Brock explains.  
Ash and Misty are wide-eyed, then fall over in surprise. Pikachu, who has taken Togepi as its date, scowls at Brock, then shocks Misty and Ash to wake them up.   
"PI-KA-CHUUU!" it yells. Ash and Misty instantly get up with a look of shock on their face. (hehehe)  
"How could you like her? She's been trying to steal Pikachu! Are you on their side now?" Misty yells.  
"I'm not on their side, you know that whatever happens I'm on your side, but I'm allowed to like whoever I want. My heart decides, not me" Brock explains. Ash makes a gagging noise.  
Brock pokes his tounge out and walks out of the marquee to where James is standing to start the fight.   
"Two on two!" James decides.  
"You got it! I'll start with Charizard! Go!" Brock throws the pokeball which opens to reveal his Charizard.  
"In that case, I choose Charmander!" James yells, also throwing his pokeball. It opens as it hits the ground to show his small but powerful Charmander.  
Charizard stares at the little fire pokemon, what she used to be before she evolved. (note: Charizard is a girl, Charmander is a guy. Hence the title. "The Love of an Older Woman.")  
"Charmander, Char" Charmander whispers. Translation: Do you wanna dance?  
Charizard smiles. "Rizard, Char!" Translation: I'd love to.  
They walk off, much to James and Brock's annoyance. "What do you think you're doing!" Brock yells.   
Charizard turns around, screams out, "Charizard!" (Translation: Don't interfere with us!) and uses a powerful fire blast on both James and Brock.  
"Haha! They both refuse to battle!" Ash laughs.  
"Guess you'll have to use your next pokemon" Misty says.  
Brock and James glare at them, then turn their attention back to the fight.  
"Alright! Go Geodude!" Brock says, summoning his Geodude.  
"Dude!" it says. Translation: cool, I get to fight!  
"This should be easy! Victreebell, go!" James yells, and his Victreebell appears.   
Brock gets a bit worried, knowing that the grass pokemon has an advantage over his rock pokemon, but he doesn't show his fear.  
"Okay Geodude! Rock slide, now!" Brock orders. Geodude obeys, but its attack misses.  
"Victreebell, razor leaf!" James says. Victreebell lands a direct hit on Geodude, hurting it.  
After a long, hard battle, the pokemon are at the end of their health. Brock knows the only way he can win is for Geodude to use self-destruct, but it would mean Geodude would faint as well as Victreebell. He thought he'd leave it up to fate.  
"Okay Geodude. Use your self-destruct" Brock says.  
The ever-obediant Geodude uses it, and lands a perfect shot at Victreebell. Both pokemon fall to the ground.  
James looks on in horror. "Well Jesse, I guess it's up to you" he says.  
Jesse looks at both guys. Everyone holds their breath as Jesse ponders.  
"I choose...I choose, oh man, um, I choose..." There is a big pause.  
"Brock!" Jesse finally announces.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screams James and collapses to the ground.  
"Alright! I finally got a girlfriend!" Brock yells. Jesse runs over to him and they share a kiss.  
Pikachu, Togepi, Ash and Misty look on in shock.  
"Well, I sure didn't expect that" mutters Ash.  
"Togebrrree!" Togepi happily exclaims.   
James stares, then scowls. "Fine! I quit Team Rocket!" he yells, and walks away. As he reaches the end of the forest he calls out his pokemon.  
"Victreebell, Weezing, Charmander! I am releasing you, I am no longer your trainer. I never want to remember Jesse or Team Rocket" he says quickly, then turns around and runs off.  
Charmander walks back to where it left Charizard, only to find it's not there. Brock notices it and says, "I feel kinda sorry for that Charmander."   
He thinks for a minute then comes up with an idea.  
"A-ha! I've got it! Hey Charmander, do you wanna come along with us?" Brock asks.  
"Char..." it says uncertainly. Translation: I don't know.  
"But you get to be with Charizard!" Brock says.  
Charmander's eyes light up. "Charmander! Char char!" it exclaims. Translation: Sure! I'd love to!  
Charmander jumps into one of Brock's pokeballs and Brock puts the pokeball in his pocket.  
Brock turns to Jesse. "You wanna dance?"  
Jesse smiles. "Of course I will."  
They walk in to find Ash and Misty dancing to a slow song in a corner and Pikachu serving Togepi another glass of punch. Everyone was happy...well, everyone except James. But you know, not everyone lives happily ever after!  
  
20 Years Later!!  
  
So, 20 years has passed, and the lives of our heroes have changed dramatically! Brock and Jesse are happily married with one child, a daughter called Kreihana, named after one of Jesse's favourite Pokemon. They are living on Cinnabar Island. Jesse quit Team Rocket after getting with Brock and nervously explaining to Giovanni that both she and James had left for a life of good. Giovanni acted as if it was a big loss, but really he didn't care.  
Brock is now the world's greatest Pokemon breeder and continues his studies of pokemon on Cinnabar.  
But wait...aren't we forgetting the other member of Team Rocket? Meowth went back to Hollywood to earn Meowsie, his lost love. He had to stop walking and talking to win her back, but in the end he did. They have two children, Meowy and Purre.  
James took a surprise turn by ditching his Team Rocket costume, and marrying...the Celadon City Offcier Jenny! It took some convincing to prove that he had turned good, but it worked out. They currently have no children and live in Celadon City. James now works at a Pokemon Trade Center and Jenny has kept her job as a policewoman. James' Pokemon, Victreebell and Weezing, lived in the forest for a few years before being caught by other trainers.  
Charmander and Charizard now live in the Pokemon House on Cinnabar Island. Brock's Charizard told Ash's Charizard to obey, and so now it does. They are still happy together, and Charmander does not want to evolve for fear that Charizard will not like it.   
After Ash's Charizard started obeying, Ash was unstoppable. Together with Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, he became the greatest Pokemon master and the new authroity of Pokemon. He even beat Gary and caught over 150 types of Pokemon. He also discovered lots of new Pokemon.  
Misty is now Misty Ketchum, and lives with Ash (duh) on Seafoam Island. Her Togepi evolved into Togechikku, and she became the authority of water pokemon.   
On this particular day, something terrible is going to happen, so now we will share with you this story.  
Brock and Jesse have flown to Seafoam Island on the back of an Articuno to visit Misty and Ash. Charizard and Charmander have come to catch up with their original or new trainers. (for example, Chamander's original trainer was James, but then its new one was Brock)  
"Hey guys!" Ash greets Jesse and Brock. He's learned to like Jesse since she's turned to a life of good.  
"Hey, it's good to see you!" Brock replies.  
"You guys wanna come down to the beach to see our water pokemon?" Misty asks.  
"Sure!" Brock and Jesse say in unison.  
"Char!" say Charmander and Charizard.   
So they take the quick walk down to the beach. Misty instantly dives in the water, not noticing the strong rip in the middle of the ocean.  
Without warning, she is sucked down and struggles to get back up. No one on shore notcies for a while, until Ash sees her struggling.  
"Brock! Misty's in trouble!" Ash yells. Brock quickly calls out Articuno.  
"Articuno, quick, go get Misty out of that rip!" he orders. Articuno rushes out and grabs Misty from the water. Everyone on shore looks on in horror, especially Ash.   
Articuno drags Misty to shore and everyone crowds around her. She opens her eyes and looks straight at Ash.  
"I love you, Ash. Take care of my Pokemon" she says quietly.  
"No, don't say that, you'll be fine" Ash says sadly.  
"I know my time has come...goodbye Ash...goodbye everyone..." Misty says her last words and quietly closes her eyes and passes away.  
Everyone is silent.   
"Oh my God...I regret all the times I was ever mean to her..." Jesse whispers. Brock tries to comfort her.  
"It's okay, it's in the past...it's okay..." Brock says.  
"It's not okay!" Ash suddenly snaps. "She's dead!" he yells, and storms away, leaving everyone in a double state of shock.   
Her funeral was staged two days later on the beach. It was a beautiful, yet sad service. Her sisters came down from Cerulean City and she was cremated, with Ash keeping the ashes.  
After the service his friends decided to leave him alone so they could go to the reception. Ash was sitting on the shore, holding the box that contained his true love. He was looking vacantly at the sea, remembering that on this very beach was where he confessed his love for her...  
*FLASHBACK* Misty and Ash are sitting on a rock on Seafoam Island Beach, holding their beloved Pokemon Togepi and Pikachu. Ash knows he has to tell Misty the truth now.   
Misty knew deep down she had to tell Ash now, or she might never get the chance again. Besides, the setting was perfect. The sun was setting with an orange glow beyond the waves.  
They both turn around and say at the same time, "I've got something to tell you..." They both look embarassed and Pikachu grins.  
"Pika pi! Chuu, pika pika!" Translation: Kiss already, you guys!   
"Pikachu, go look after Togepi" Ash orders. Pikachu obeys and sulks off with Togepi.  
"I'll go first" Misty volunteers. She takes a deep breath before Ash can protest. "Well, um...for a few months now I-I've been feeling like this...uh, Ash....I really like you" she says and turns away. She can't bear to face him now that she has blown it...her friendship with Ash. I'll have to go back to Cerulean now, she thinks sadly.  
Ash looks at her in surprise. "Well, that's what I was gonna say..." he exclaims. Misty turns around at him.  
"Ash..." she trails off, and suddenly, out of the blue, Ash kisses her.They break apart and Ash looks into her eyes and smiles. Misty does the same. They are about to kiss again when they hear a giggling sound from behind. They turn around to see Pikachu and Togepi rolling with laughter.  
"Pikachu!"  
"Togepi!" they yell. *END FLASHBACK*  
Ash quietly cries and opens the box.   
"I know where you belong now" he says. He walks up to the waves and sprinkles the ashes into the sea. The current washes them away and Ash notices a Dratini diving through the waves.   
"Goodbye Misty. You'll always be my true love" he farewells.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
